Argon Genesis: Evangelion
by Sincarnate
Summary: What would happen if Kaji had some unsuspected powers and if he left his stuff to Shinji when he died?
1. When you go down to the woods today

Argon Genesis: Evangelion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or anything else I make reference to in my story, I didn't ever own it, I probably never will own it and I have never ever pretended to own it.  
  
This is my first shot at a fanfic so.. ah.. yea.  
  
Anyway, regardless:  
  
Chapter 1: When you go down to the woods today.  
  
Ever since Kaji's death, or disappearance at least, shortly after Zurel's defeat Shinji took up the task of watering Kaji's melon garden. It happened that he was down there after a miserable day of sync tests where, after Ritsko announced Asuka's lowering ratio, Asuka decided arbitrarily that it was Shinji's fault. This let to a major verbal and minor physical beating. So here was Shinji, trying to get his mind off his rather irate roommate and the suffering she caused. It also happened that Shinji was digging up weeds which had taken root since his last visit.  
  
*Clunk*  
  
The shovel had hit something. Shinji sighed and began digging whatever it was, probably a rock, out. He was rather surprised when what he uncovered was definitely not a rock, made of wood and metal and looked remarkably like a wooden chest. This was, of course, because it was a wooden chest.  
  
Shinji: What?!? Who owns this? Hmm. Must have been Kaji's. I'd better not disturb it then.  
  
Shinji reburied the chest, it was pretty small so this wasn't too hard and returned to weeding. However curiosity finally overrode his adamantinum conscience and he dug it out again. He smashed the lock and threw the lid open, a small note sat on the top of a leather bound book. The note read:  
  
To Shinji, from Kaji  
  
I am writing this letter because I believe I am soon going to be executed and I don't think NERV assassins give you last requests, oh well, it was fun. I was planning to give this to you myself but I know I have little time before my murderer comes. I suggest you study this book well, it's contents will probably come in handy someday soon and, frankly, your life could be a bit more interesting. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kaji.  
  
Shinji, feeling very bad right now as the memories of Kaji's last message to Misato and the breakdown that she had suffered for a time after came to mind. Doing all to keep himself from crying Shinji took the book, the only other item in the chest, reburied the chest and trudged home, he would not look in the book until arriving home and putting on his SDAT player and retreating to his room.  
  
***  
  
It was now late afternoon and Shinji had quite forgotten to cook dinner, he was busy staring at the cover of the leather bound book. No, it was not a compilation of all the dirty magazines that Kaji had read in his life, it was also not a book on gardening. The cover bore a golden pentagram within a circle and the title: Encyclopaedia Arcana: The ultimate guide to magery.  
  
Shinji, who had encountered many things in his life including giant biomechanical robots that only a wimpy kid could pilot had only one thought running through his mind, Kaji was a wizard?!? It would explain a lot.  
  
Jus then Asuka began screeching like the demon girl Toji and Kensuke portrayed her as.  
  
Asuka: Shinji Dumkopf! Where's my dinner?!?!?!  
  
......... Will Asuka see the book? Will Shinji learn magic? Will Misato spontaneously combust from all the alcohol she drinks? All will be revealed in the next instalment of Argon Genesis: Evangelion: Angry Redheads and Concentration don't mix  
  
Authors Notes: THIS IS NOT going to turn into a Harry Potter analogue, that is one of the things I intent to avoid. Remember, this is my first shot at a fanfic, it will get better, I hope. There is no three. Four is but an illusion Five is here but remains silent. 


	2. Concentration and Angry Redheads don't m...

Argon Genesis: Evangelion  
  
Chapter two: Concentration and Angry Red Heads don't mix  
  
Asuka: Shinji! Dumkopf! Where's my Dinner?  
  
Shinji hurriedly tried to hide the book under his bed and it slid under just before Asuka burst in, unfortunately when she came in he was sitting on the carpeted floor in his room with nothing near him looking guilty, Asuka, being her normal self immediately jumped to conclusions.  
  
Asuka: What are you doing Shinji? Having your perverted fantasies about me again?  
  
Asuka kicked Shinji, hard.  
  
Asuka: That should teach you! Go make dinner!  
  
Shinji finished his cooking and cleaned up; Asuka took her meal without any thanks and Shinji departed, exhausted, to his room. Now, instead of contemplating the day's events and boosting his self hatred to higher levels he had something interesting to do. He removed the book from its hiding place and began to read the pages.  
  
The first few seemed to be mostly about meditation exercises however Shinji skipped this bit figuring he would read that later if this really was what it appears to be. Finally he found a page bearing the words 'Light Spell' this would be easy enough if the role playing games Kensuke was into was anything to judge by, which it probably wasn't.  
  
The book showed some odd syllables, which were probably incantations and diagramed hand movements. Shinji thought 'Oh, what the hell!' and began reading the words and making the gestures.  
  
Somewhere Kensuke said 'I sense a disturbance in the force', however this was because he was playing the Star Wars role playing game, not because he had felt something peculiar.  
  
When he finished he was slightly disappointed when nothing happened, slammed the book shut, put on his SDAT player and laid down to sleep, this was when he noticed that the light was on.  
  
Shinji got up and switched of the light, he was rather surprised that a pale blue glow was still lighting the room. He closed the curtains to his window and it was still there.  
  
Shinji: Curiouser and Curiouser Somewhere across the multiverse, a young girl named Alice, who had been observing some playing cards talking and ordering executions felt like someone had stolen her line.  
  
Shinji resumed reading the book, examining the next few spells, such as an invisibility spell, one for making fake sounds and a minor telekinesis spell. An idea formulated itself in his mind which would work as a nice payback to Asuka, however he pushed it away. The idea stayed there however and he finally decided that it would work without fail, that is, if the spells did work.  
  
Shinji calmed himself and began whispering the words for the invisibility spell, when he was done he examined himself in the mirror, or rather didn't and book in hand he silently left the room.  
  
Asuka had been enjoying a relatively easy day of Shinji torture but was feeling rather annoyed about her low synch scores and was now reading. She was definitely not in the mood for was about to happen.  
  
A hideous laugh sounded from a wall near her, this alone made her jump off the couch she was on. From her left came was an ominous clock ticking noise and then behind her she heard a deep moaning screech.  
  
By now she was feeling very afraid, she collapsed on the ground and went into the fetal position and began rocking back and forth. Just before she fell unconscious she saw her neural uplink hair ornaments hovering in front of her eyes.  
  
Shinji became visible and laughed, the best thing was, he thought, that she would have to admit hearing and seeing things that only a psychotic would see to talk about it. As an afterthought Shinji got out some pens and scrawled a message on some paper 'Stop being mean to Shinji' was written in blood red letters. He placed the message in Asuka's pocket and lifted her onto the couch, switched off the light and went to bed.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Is this any good?!? Please review and tell me your thoughts. 


	3. Out of the frying pan

Argon Genesis: Evangelion  
  
Chapter 3: Out of the frying pan.  
  
Authors Note: Someone asked me how Kaji was eliminated if he was a wizard. Well, I won't tell you just yet but you must remember, if Kaji was a wizard then there would be many others. Plus, NERV probably wasn't the only one after him. Anyways.  
  
Misato had left early for some NERV meeting according to the note on the table so Shinji began to cook breakfast for himself and Asuka. He briefly wondered if his note would have any effect unfortunately it seems that when Shinji does things right, which is hardly ever and usually to do with evas, he overdoes it. Oh well, that's his problem.  
  
Asuka awoke feeling rather dazed, she remembered the last night events and sat bolt upright, then realized that, in her dream, which she then decided it must have been since she had fallen on the floor and she was now on the couch. It was not until she returned to her room and was beginning to change into her school uniform that she noticed a bit of paper in her pocket, she read it, and read it again. Half dressed, she fainted, again. She seems to be prone to that.  
  
Asuka did not awake until Shinji called her for the fifth time that breakfast was ready and opened her door to check on her. He immediately regretted this. Although he got a glimpse of an unconscious and topless Asuka, and thus got quite a bad nosebleed, the now awakening demon girl saw him looking.  
  
Shinji sweatdropped at precisely the same time as Asuka.  
  
Oh oh, thought Shinji, I'm dead.  
  
Asuka immediately covered he upper body with a blanket from her bed and yelled something about Shinji and a few German insults which I don't know how to write in German. This irate yelling continued for a time after Shinji slammed the door shut. After a few minutes however this stopped and a deadly silence filled the apartment. Shinji, with only the thought of how mad Asuka must be ran to hide in his room. Too obvious he thought, and then he hid in the kitchen cupboard.  
  
Minutes past in silence.  
  
The cupboard door flew open and a fully clothed Asuka, armed with all the kitchen knives they had stood in the doorway looking very menacing. However at this point Asuka remembered why she had fallen unconscious. The two stared at each other, some music played softly in the background, Pen Pen walked past, grabbed a beer and returned to his fridge.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't your fault, idiot" Asuka spoke uneasily as she edged away, returned the knives to their spots and left for he room. She then began talking out loud to no one, visible anyway, about how she really wasn't going to fillet Shinji and how it was only a joke. Suddenly realizing that she was speaking to a god she didn't really believe in she blushed and left the room, at breakfast in silence and then left for School a fair way behind Shinji.  
  
Shinji, on his way to school was thinking that perhaps today wasn't going to be as bad as he expected it to be, it would also be more interesting. He had brought the book.  
  
Later, just before the start of School  
  
"Come on Shinji, tell us what you did! The devil girl would just stop treating you badly for no reason. Did you perhaps 'conquer' her?" Toji made an obscene hand gesture.  
  
(Note: Toji has now got some prosthetic legs and can walk and run fine)  
  
"What?!? It's nothing like that!"  
  
"Oh yea Shinji, we believe you" intoned Kensuke and Toji together.  
  
"No really! I played a trick on her, she thinks some kind of higher power is watching over me! I bet she wouldn't even touch me if I commented on how bad her hair looks!"  
  
It just so happened that Asuka was very touchy about her hair, why don't you know about this? Well, most people who insult her fashion sense leave town soon after and her hair? Well they are never seen again, so who could have told you?  
  
"A bet? Your on Shinji, if she clobbers you well then, you have to pay me money, if she doesn't then I guess I'll give you some. If you don't even insult her then you'll have to pay me anyway" said Kensuke.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Kensuke." Shinji said flatly.  
  
"Stand, Bow, Sit" called the class rep.  
  
Boring second impact lecturing followed. Shinji out of desperation got out his new book to read, he had made a paper dustcover for it just in case this happened so that no-one would see it. He had just begun to read about the next spell in the book, for creating illusions, when a message appeared on his computer. RotFurher: Whatcha reading Shinji? Shinji typed a reply. BrickInTheWall: A book The 'conversation continued' ApocalypseTank: Wow, Shinji talks back to Asuka, the times they are a changing. RotFurher: Shut up Kensuke ApocalypseTank: So what are you reading Shinji? BrickInTheWall has left chat room. Shinji put away the book and fell asleep at his desk.  
  
Lunchtime.  
  
Shinji had left for lunch quickly and had vanished before Toji and Kensuke could chase after him. He was on the far side of the School grounds with his book; he was making small illusionary things. First he was creating small stationary things like boxes, stationary and kitchen implements, as he wasn't feeling very imaginative. Then, as he got better at the spell he made moving things like mice, miniature evas and chibi Asukas getting killed in amusing ways. He was really getting into it and making all the things that came to mind when he read the spell again and nothing happened. He tried again, a few blue sparks but otherwise nothing. The other illusions also vanished, he thought about the situation for a while, wondering what had happened and realized he must have run out of magic for the day. Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow he thought and walked off with his book.  
  
Nearby, from a group of bushes a red eyed figure had observed everything. This is odd she thought, perhaps the commander should be informed.  
  
The rest of lunch passed uneventfully and after a while both Kensuke and Auska stopped asking about what he was reading, they both considered it odd that he hadn't broken down and told them. Asuka had decided that it must be some kind of dirty magazine and Kensuke, secret NERV information files. Oh well, though Shinji, let them dream. I wonder why Asuka always thinks that what I'm thinking about is always perverted. I think that maybe the reason she thinks I think like that is because that's how she thinks. Not liking where this train of thought would lead, Shinji quickly tried abandoned it. It was too late however and his encounter with Asuka in the morning fuelled his imagination into dreaming up all kinds of naughty images.  
  
Believing that he had just proved Asuka right he slipped back into depression mode and about the horrible person he thinks he is.  
  
Asuka was deep in thought. Shinji had refused to answer a question from her, this was distinctly odd, and the only reason he would do that would be if he knew had no chance of getting hurt. And the only way he would know about that.  
  
She jumped up from the couch and went into Shinji's room, sure enough she found the paper and pens Shinji had been using the night before, now she knew it had been Shinji himself who wrote the message. She had him now, and he was going to pay.  
  
End chapter three 


	4. Misconceptions

Argon Genesis: Evangelion  
  
Authors note: The time when this fic occurs is a bit screwed up. Kaji has been killed and Areal hasn't shown up just yet. Misato isn't as sad about Kaji's death as she was in the series and has maintained her happy, if sloppy, self. Shinji isn't writhing in self hatred for things like Toji's injuries,  
  
Chapter 4: Misconceptions  
  
"Yes Rei, you were right to inform me of this. It may prove to be an interesting development and might require an alteration to the scenario. Thankyou, dismissed." Gendo returned to the terminal he was working at. Rei didn't move "Is there anything else Rei?" "Yes, I request permission to continue observing the third child's actions." 'This is odd' thought Gendo. "Request accepted Rei. Now I need to return to my work. Dismissed."  
  
_-_-_  
  
As Shinji was waking up the next morning Asuka was already busy. She was constructing a Shinji trap. It was a complex construction of strings and levers that, when the front door was opened, would provide a Tupperware container full of partially frozen 'Super Chili Ramen' that Misato had made and left in the fridge for some untold time. 'This', Asuka thought, 'will be extremely funny'. However the one thing that she hadn't counted on was that Shinji was becoming a sorcerer and that, the night before, he had been learning a shield spell.  
  
Shinji opened the door.  
  
Strings pulled and levers flipped.  
  
A catapult like device launched.  
  
Shinji who was feeling quite surprised instinctively yelled some words. If he was thinking about anything other than self preservation he would have briefly wondered why both real life and all the anime he watched had really weird incantations like "I call upon the light and dark to join and through conduit mine form a barrier of strength to protect me" the one he was uttering now. If he had though about it he would have felt rather silly.  
  
Asuka was silently observing the display and to say the least was surprised when a large barrier of light, not unlike an AT field, appeared in front of Shinji and the Chili Ramen impacted against it. Before the light show finished she quickly fled to her room, hoping Shinji hadn't seen her. He hadn't.  
  
The light faded and Shinji found himself in an empty room. Well, it was empty except for the things usually in it, a floor splattered with partially frozen Chili ramen, a large set up of strings and levers connected to a recently used catapult, himself of course and a burn mark across the floor where his shield had intersected it. Shinji did what came naturally, he began cleaning up.  
  
Meanwhile, in her room, Asuka was curled up in the fetal position rocking back and forth experiencing somewhere between sadness, surprise and outright terror. 'What the hell? Is the third child just pretending to be my servant and is really trying to kill me? Did he see me? Is he going to come and kill me now? MAMA! Help me mama!'.  
  
Shinji was occupying similar thoughts "Did Asuka see me? Will she thing I'm an angel? Will she try an kill me because she thinks that? Will I be able to clean up this mess before Misato wakes up?' The answer to that question was yes, but only just. This was however, because of the insane, evil and somehow quite funny nature of the universe, the worst time for her to come.  
  
Misato walked in. She observed Shinji with a strange look on his face, she observed that Asuka wasn't around; she observed that most of the house was just as dirty as she had left last night and the only presentable room was the living room, adjacent to Shinji's. She deduced that this meant that Shinji had been doing something other than cleaning and had only just started just before. This was of not the case as Shinji had been cleaning up the stains in the living room from the moment that he got up. "So what happened here Shinji?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Asuka about it" Shinji said hopefully.  
  
Misato proceeded to the domain of the Demon/Devil Girl. "Asuka, Shinji was acting a bit strange, could you tell me what happened?" Asuka then replied in a voice which Misato had never heard before "n no Misato, nothing happened, Shinji is just fine I think". The voice was, of course, conveying fear unfortunately Misato mistook it for embarrassment. This decision was aided by her belief that the reason that Asuka was avoiding looking at her was because she was blushing. Misato began to get the idea that Shinji and Asuka's relationship was a lot closer that it really was and Misato, being the person she is, wanted to 'help them along'.  
  
Now Asuka thinks Shinji is an angel and is going to try and kill her. Shinji thinks Asuka is trying to kill him because she thinks he is an angel. Gendo really has no idea what to think but thinks it will be dangerous to the scenario. AND Misato thinks the two pilots are in love.  
  
'This won't lead to anything good' thought the author.  
  
Shinji flipped a few pages is his grimoure arcane. In prominent golden letters there were displayed the words 'Combat Magic' and all was right with his world. Some very. disturbing thoughts filled his mind and somewhere Gendo Ikari sneezed.  
  
_-_-_  
  
During the next week things didn't change much, well, they did. Shinji began learning combat magic and testing out some of the less destructive in those secluded mountain places where he hangs out. Asuka began avoiding Shinji more than normal and in school pretended he didn't exist. Her synch scores were had stopped falling at 65%, Shinji's had risen to 71% and Rei, well she hasn't really done much yet so hers are the same as always, about 63%. On a apparently unrelated subject the infamous commander had appeared to have had a wide range of accidents in and around NERV. Somehow he had slipped on a puddle of LCL, fallen down the stairs to terminal dogma and had been present when his office was hit by a 'Very localised seismic phenomenon'.  
  
_-_-_  
  
Was that any good? Does anyone have any good ideas?  
  
Oh well. 


	5. Ambushed!

Argon Genesis: Evangelion  
  
Chapter 5: Ambushed!  
  
_-_-_  
  
A dark figure walked through Tokyo 3. The funny thing was it was daytime.  
  
The figure was walking through the dark sewers so, obviously, the figure would be in the dark so it would be a dark figure, right? Okay, so we have a dark figure walking through a dark sewer.  
  
How, you might ask if you could, could there be sewers in Tokyo 3? Well, there is an area between the surface and the geofront which I, for simplicities sake will call underground. This is the realm of the sewers.  
  
The dark figure continues walking until it reaches a ladder going up. The figure climbs the ladder and opens a manhole cover. Light pours into the hole and we see that the figure is a male human clad in robes which look medieval. If anyone other than his close friends saw him like this they would probably find it quite humorous.  
  
However if anyone except his close friends saw him like this it would probably be their last day alive. Why would it be their last day alive? Because no one messes with Boris Sigmund Arthur Clements Orion Voltimandis and lives to tell of it. Well, no one I know anyway. Because absolutely no one has ever seen him like this except his close friends and they are all dead. The other reason is that Russian Sorcerers who are six feet tall and look like they were just in a war are not the kind of people to pick fights with.  
  
Its, like, you say "Hey you want a piece of me?" to this Russian sorcerer. He's says, like, "Yea" *Rip* *tear* *Burn* Then he says, like, "Mmmm, tasty!" while he chews on your mutilated and Kentucky fried carcass.  
  
_-_-_  
  
It was another normal day in Shinji Ikari's very not normal life. He was returning from synch tests to the shared apartment. The synch tests had been a little odd however as Asuka had gone to them into her recent scared and paranoid self and come out like the old Asuka. Happy, energetic and constantly bugging Shinji.  
  
Shinji had caught a bit of conversation from Asuka and Ristko. It was about if the magi could detect an angel, if, say it was posing as a pilot. Ritsko had reconfigured the systems and was now confident that they could and Asuka was glad to learn that Shinji was not an angel as she had suspected. Shinji however was not sure if the return of her normal self was an improvement. He thought 'What I need is some way of showing Asuka my new sorcerous powers but at the same time stopping her from freaking out.'  
  
_-_-_  
  
The Boris Sigmund Arthur Clements Orion Voltimandis previously known as figure was getting into the perfect ambush location. It was right outside the lift on the floor of whatever was producing the potent magical effects he had felt around here.  
  
There is hardly any organization in the magical society of the present world but the society that does exist is mostly groups of nasty mean mages who kill people for money. They are commonly known as assassins. These people object to a few things. They are:  
  
One: People other than them using magic.  
  
Two: People using magic indiscriminately and risking discovery by the rest of the world.  
  
They reason that there is a way of dispelling both problems with one spell as it were. They are assassins, what do you expect?  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
It would have been a lot simpler for many people if Shinji had left NERV just a little bit earlier but alas, the universe has a funny way of being completely unpredictable on the most inconvenient occasions.  
  
Asuka was riding the lift up to "her" apartment and was in a very ecstatic, if aggressive, mood. Boris was hiding around the corner as she stepped out. Time passed a lot slower than normal..  
  
...which is quite odd because time dilation only occurs in large amounts at near the speed of light..  
  
Asuka slowly walked down the corridor and paused to pick up a piece of lint on the carpeted floor. Shinji got to the top of the stairwell. Boris leapt into view. A loud heartbeat sound is heard. Boris begins incanting a chain lightning spell. Another loud heartbeat sound is heard. Shinji yells NOOOOOOoooooooo very slowly and in slow motion dives towards Asuka, he has in his hands a shiny minidisk from his minidisk player. A third and final loud heartbeat sound is heard. Asuka is pushed to the ground by Shinji. A bolt of lightning leaps from Boris's hands, it reflects off the minidisk. Hurdles towards a window and reflects of the glass and towards Boris.  
  
To make a long story short it misses.  
  
The bolt flies past Boris and fries a lightglobe in the roof shorting out the apartment building's power.  
  
_-_-_  
  
A butterfly flaps its wings on the other side of the earth.  
  
_-_-_  
  
The lights go out. Two voices are chanting, Boris and Shinji's.  
  
A green arrow bursts in a flash of light from Shinji's hands and explodes into a cloud of acid in the assassin's face. He cries out in agony and his spell fizzles in his hands. While he is trying to wipe it off, and thus burning his fingers, Shinji decides to make a quick getaway. As he leaves Shinji grabs Asuka who was lying on the ground shaking in some sort of shock and drags her off to the lift.  
  
_-_-_  
  
They were in an alleyway close to the apartment building when Asuka came to her senses. She was lying on the ground in a dirty alleyway and the last thing she remembered was darkness followed by bright light and screaming. Two possible scenarios formed in her mind. Either she was about to be murdered or worse or had just been mugged or.. Shinji had just saved her life using some kind of powers he wasn't supposed to have. She hated being saved or having someone more powerful or intelligent the same age as her so this idea didn't sit too well with her either. Asuka also briefly considered that she was in hell after being killed by Shinji or someone else and her own private hell was an empty alley however this thought made her realize that the alley probably had someone else in it as well.  
  
"You okay Asuka?"  
  
"Of course! I'm fine Dummkopf! What the hell happened in that corridor?"  
  
"I knew this would get out eventually I." He was cut off.  
  
"You ARE and angel in disguise! I knew it! Just wait until I tell Ristuko!"  
  
"Um, Asuka, can I finish?" Asuka uncharacteristically shut up. "You know how you haven't seen Kaji in a while?" She nodded. "Well, that's because he's dead" Shinji should have stopped then except he was to encapsulated by his memories to notice Asuka's worsening mood. "Kaji left me one of his possessions. It is a book of magic, I am now learning how to do magic from his book." Shinji had been excepting a strong reaction to say the least however he was not expecting this.  
  
Asuka's face froze and remained that way for a few seconds. Then she burst into tears and started wailing stuff about why Kaji had given it to Shinji instead of her. She was Kaji's girlfriend anyway.  
  
Shinji stopped listening at this point; he couldn't believe Asuka still believed that.  
  
"Shut up Asuka, that guy who was trying to kill us will hear you!"  
  
Asuka ceases her outcry but keeps sniffling for a while after. They waited in silence and nothing happened.  
  
"So what can you do with this magic of yours?"  
  
"Umm. I learned a few things like illusions, sounds, invisibility, magic arrows made of acid. Have you ever played Dungeons and Dragons? A bit like that."  
  
Asuka slowly pieced together the events of the past week.  
  
"That was you!! You Bastard! Do you know that that ghost voices crap of your frightened me to death and I thought you had some kind of guardian angel"  
  
Asuka, you see, had flown into a rage and completely forgotten about pretending to be the fearless eva pilot who was better than everyone. This display was however more frightening than anything Shinji had ever seen from Asuka. Except perhaps when she tried to pound him into LCL with her eva, now that incident did NOT need to be repeated.  
  
Idiot Shinji, as Asuka put it, had totally left his self preservation mode and was in tell the truth mode.  
  
"Well actually I did, and I thought you deserved it too."  
  
"YOU.. YOU..  
  
.you spoke back at me Shinji. Did NERV find that invertebrates don't pilot as well and give you a spine implant?"  
  
'It's a strange world' though Shinji.  
  
"Of course that must be it! You would never hang your head all the time and do so much damage to your spine if you couldn't get a new one at any time."  
  
First Asuka is Scared to death, then really sad, then curious, then insulting, then on the verge of complementing me and starts insulting me again.  
  
"Are you even LISTENING?"  
  
There she goes again, the pattern resumes. Shinji thought to himself. This is just like a nature program his thoughts wandered 'Shinji Ikari the famed anthropologist is now carefully observing the crazy german girl. His observations have led him to a way of detecting the creatures though patterns. Let's zoom in the camera and get a closer look. Shinji Ikari faces the camera and says "I believe that soon the Asuka beast's demeanor will quickly change from a vicious destructive mood to a sad wh..'  
  
"YOU AREN"T LISTENING ARE YOU!!! I FED UP WITH THIS!! FIRST YOU GO AND PLAY TRICKS ON ME WITH YOUR FANCY MAGIC THEN WHEN YOU FINNALLY TELL ME ABOUT IT YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY"  
  
Shinji was vaguely aware of what Asuka was doing 'Enraged, the Asuka beast turns to charge.'  
  
"LISTEN IDIOT"  
  
A resounding WHACK echoes through the alley.  
  
"Well hello my little friends.." a dark figure walks towards them, a streetlight illuminates his face. It is covered in burn marks.  
  
"I was just going to kill you for practicing magic without the Tokyo 3 evil magic users association's permission but after your little acid trick I might just arrange something more painful. You will come with me" His last words resonated somehow in the air. Shinji and Asuka fought to resist the mental domination but they had never encountered it before so they didn't have much chance. Their minds unwillingly to their bodies to move.  
  
_-_-_ The next day.  
  
"Commander! Section two reports that Shinji and Asuka vanished from their apartment during the night and some people reported hearing strange noises from there." Vice commander Fuyutski said fearfully. Gendo looked up from where he had been playing Command and Conquer: Red Star Alert Craft four.  
  
"Wow! At fourteen and with Asuka as well! The first time I had it I was at least sixteen! I never thought he had it in him."  
  
"Not that kind of strange noises Commander. Explosions and the apartment and corridor were trashed and looked like a bomb hit them."  
  
"Oh well then. If you want to find them, whatever. We have all those spare Reis anyway."  
  
"Unit one can only be piloted by Shinji remember"  
  
"Oh yea, that was stupid Yui's fault."  
  
"Resurrecting her is what you devote your life to and you openly insult her?"  
  
"Hey! Fuzo or whatever your first name is! It is her fault for getting stuck in unit one in the first place, I may be trying to rescue her but that doesn't change the facts."  
  
"Yes commander".  
  
Fuzo departed.  
  
Gendo continued playing his game. It was a great game, the two of his favorites, he loved to blow up the technologically backward soviets with his Protoss Carriers. West Blizzard Wood had really outdone themselves this time.  
  
_-_-_  
  
It keeps getting stranger and more insane and stupid!!!  
  
Can I say again that anything I use in this story that I don't make up, I didn't make up and I don't own it. I am merely writing about it, it would have to be good for me to write about it, and thus advertising it. Nothing wrong with that is there? 


End file.
